Tower of Champions
Tower of Champions is a special event for players to play challenging dungeons. Skipping Floors You can skip floors in the Tower of Champions by using stamina. Floors you can skip to * 5F (20 Stamina) * 10F (65 Stamina) * 15F (135 Stamina) * 20F (230 Stamina) * 30F (230 Stamina) (requires 30F to be cleared in Red Tower) You have to have the amount of stamina to skip. You can use an Orb or a Stamina Can to overflow stamina to skip floors. Caution * You can only skip once * You can't skip if you passed 4F * You will not be able to gain the rewards from the dungeons you skipped Floors 1-15 The first 15 floors can drop the corresponding monsters. Difficulty-wise, they are Savage and lower. You don't have to deal with the hazards as long as you have a team 6* monsters. Floors 16-20 These Floors are around Extreme level. You need to bring monsters that deal with the hazards. Floors 21-25 The difficulty goes up rapidly. From now on, all Floors are No-Continue only. Floors 26-30 Most of the Floors require monsters with 2 Null Abilities. General strategy comes from the first 2 rounds of Impossible Dungeons. Floors 31-35 Difficulty increases even further. General strategy comes from the first round of Colossal Dungeons. You will have to bring monsters with the right Element. Floors 36-40 Difficulty is the same as 31F - 35F. Sealed Jades & Sealed Jades 2 Requirements * Must clear all 40 floors of the Tower of Champtions once. * After beating the Tower once, Jades will be accessible anytime throughout the duration of the Tower. Choose Your Board The first time you start Sealed Jades, you get to choose between 2 different Sealed Jades. Each Board has different Quests as well as different Rewards. Notes * You will not be able to switch between Boards as well as not be able to do both Boards * Players can still Co-Op with each other if they have different Boards. If that is the case, monsters will not be sealed for the player that does not have that Jade on their Board. Quests Tap each Jade to get access to the quest to unlock that specific Jade. When you Co-Op, the person who Host not only gets the clear but the players who are Guests as well! Notes * Position of Jades are randomized. However the Colossal ones are fixed in the four corners and in the middle * You can challenge the Colossal Jade even though you don't have 5 Max Lucks * Each Jade Quest costs 60 Stamina * The Boss of each Quest will not drop * You can not Solo or Host in Co-Op once you have cleared it Quest List Monsters you have used in the Jade Quest will not be available for other Jade Quests. There will be a sort function of which monsters you have used and which ones you have not to easily make teams. Notes * Monsters are Sealed only if you clear the Quest * You will also not be able to reuse the monster for your own Friend Monster * You will still not be able to use the monster if you change Forms When Joining in Co-Op If You Cleared Already When you cleared a specific Jade Quest and you join it in Co-Op, you have to use the same monsters you did when you cleared it. The first 2 monsters has to be 2 that you have used to cleared it (monster order can change) and the last monster has to be a monster that has not been Sealed. That last monster will not be Sealed when you clear the dungeon. Example 1: When you were a Host in 3 Person Co-Op and you Join in 2 Person Co-Op: * Monster 1 = 1 out of the 2 monsters you used to clear the quest previously * Monster 2 = 1 out of the 2 monsters you used to clear the quest previously * Monster 3 = Monster won't be used but has to be a monster that is not Sealed Example 2: When you were a Host/Guest in 4 Person Co-Op and you Join in 2 Person Co-Op: * Monster 1 = The monster you used to clear the quest previously * Monster 2 = Monster that has not been Sealed (when you cleared the Quest, the monster will not be Sealed) * Monster 3 = Monster won't be used but has to be a monster that is not Sealed Rewards When you get enough Jades for a row, column or diagonal, you will get rewards! Once you get all 25 Jades, you will have 12 Lines and be rewarded with a Scroll of Honor. Notes * You can only use one Scroll of Honor per monster * You can use a Scroll of Honor on any monster, even 2* mobs! * When you give a Scroll of Honor to an Extreme monster and then fuse a ML in the same evolution chain, the resulting monster will get 2 Badges of Honor. The base monster has to be the one with the Scroll of Honor. * When you transcend a monster that already has a Scroll of Honor, the resulting monster will get 3 Badges of Honor